Generally, users have increasingly been customizing applications created by application providers (e.g., applications created by PEOPLESOFT™). However, customizations performed by users are problematic. For instance, if the application is modified by the application provider (e.g., upgraded or patched), the customizations performed by the user to the application are overridden. Users often generate and review reports to determine how the look and feel has changed or other customized settings have been lost after the application is modified. Users may have to re-customize the application to achieve the look and feel and customized settings they prefer. This process can be very complex and burdensome due to the number of changes in the customization.